Agent Roland
by IHeartDarylDixon
Summary: Based on the Avengers Assemble film - Fury's newly adopted daughter , recently came back off an important mission that was aborted after loki destroyed HQ taking the tesseract with him. Claire is a trained assassin who's joining the avengers on their little journey after pissing off Loki big time.
1. Becoming Agent Roland

Claire Roland POV.

I sat on the daily school bus with my purple headphones in my ears. This was now part of my daily routine, wake up alone, get dressed alone, make breakfast alone and go to school alone. I'm only 16 years of age, I barely see my parents they work some sort of top secret job that not even I'm allowed to know about all I know is that it involves a lot of travelling and as far as I can tell when I see them … violence, they nearly always come home with a new scar, broken bone or yet again more bruises. My day carried on slowly as ever, each lesson passing painfully slow. I looked up at the white plain clock that sat in the right of the class room 2:20pm. 20 more minutes until my school finished and I can be released from this this prison. I heard the class room door open out of curiosity I looked up to see our head mistress talking in a quiet voice.

"Miss Roland, Can you follow me please" Our headmistress Mrs. Cross asked in a low voice.

I packed my bag, and stood up following her down the corridor and into her office where there was a pirate and two men dressed in black, well at least I thought he was a pirate. He dressed in a long leather jacket, black tailored trousers , black shiny, and black top along with a black eye patch. I'm pretty sure this guy was a number one pirate loving Goth.

"Okay then , either this is a Goth convention or your all hear to say something bad" I said in my usual baby sounding voice , which most people said was cute , me on the other hand finds it annoying. None of them moved just stared looking at me.

"Well I guess its bad" I said in a quiet voice so quiet I could barely hear myself talk.

I heard the office door close, i soon realized that i was left in a room alone with the three Goths.

"Miss Roland , I am Direction Fury , Head of S.H.E.I.L.D also your parents boss" i suddenly knew that something bad has occurred. I tuned back into his conversation.

"Im sorry to inform you your parents were killed early this morning in a shooting just outside of North Carolina" He informed me in monotone voice.

"Why were they killed" i asked curiously.

"They were targeted by a large drug gang" he told me.

our conversation then continued on him explaining to me all about S.H.E.I.L.D and what they did and also that my parents funeral was all arranged in advance. he then asked me a very serious and shocking question.

"Miss Roland , would you consider joining us at S.H.E.I.L.D , you will be given a accommodation to stay in as you are underage and are unable to live alone. you will also be adopted by myself."

I guess you could say this was how i became ... Agent Roland


	2. English Guy with A magical staff

5 Years Later

I stood outside the warehouse with my gun ready to approach I slowly began moving closer when my phone vibrated. I crouched by the side of the building and answered.

'Agent Roland here' I said with my childlike voice squeaky as always

'Roland it's Coulson we need you back at the hellicarrier immediately' I sighed

'I'm in the middle of a mission and why the Helicarrier what happened to HQ' I knew this wasn't the time to ask but last time I checked the helicarrier was still a working progress.

'There was an attack it's completely gone' he said to me

I was about to reply when I heard someone exiting the warehouse I slowly moved away from the noise.

'Coulson I'm kind of busy at the moment so I will uh get to the Helicarrier as soon as I can just tell my dad to book a ticket for tomorrow evening.' I said before hanging up I stood up and was faced the a gun to the face.

'really you stood there the whole time with an opportunity to kill me but instead you wait until I finish my phone call. Thank you very much for you kindness' I said before kicking him in the chin and knocking him off balance I was about to leave when to arms grabbed me from behind and threw me against the wall. Head hitting the brick as hard as possible my vision started to become blurry but I could see the outline of the group. I started to fight against them once they were all knocked out and I had a black eye and a billion bruises covering my body I made my way back to the hotel. I opened the door and entered were I saw a man dressed in black and green and if I'm honest it was kind of a weird outfit he even had reindeer ears for god sake along with that his greasy slick hair was sticking against his pale face, I grabbed my gun and pulled it out to face him.

'Who are you and how the hell did you get in my room' I asked him trying not to look intimidated by his weird clothing.

'Ah Claire Fury, I was begin to wonder where you were' he asked with an English accent.

'It's Claire Roland actually and I don't think it's any of your business considering I don't even know who you are.' I said glaring at him.

He sighed 'Well Miss Roland how about you put your pathetic weapon down and we can have a civilised talk.'

'I'd rather not' I mutter standing there with my weapon up and pointed.

He then lifted his…staff how the hell did I miss the staff suddenly there was a flash I went flying back into the door were for the second time today hit my head.

'That's just cheating.' I said shooting him hoping I aimed at him which was difficult as I couldn't see properly, I stood up and noticed he was gone I looked around the room trying to find him, suddenly I felt a force on my back which sent me falling forward, I turned over so I was lieing on my back I looked up and saw him standing over me.

'This could have gone a lot easier you know.' I sighed.

'What the hell do you want; I'm kind of getting bored' I said leaving on my elbow's

'Well you dear are a very good piece of bait I have heard' I looked confused at him.

'Unfortunately I'm not very co-operative' I smirked at him.

'Yes well I can very easily make you do exactly what I say.' He said moving his staff toward me, I then kicked him in the stomach making him fall backward slightly I then quickly stood up.

'You aren't putting that weird thing anywhere near me.'

I turned my head and saw my bag full of clothes and essentials. I quickly ran and grabbed it before sprinting out of the room and running down the staircase to the exit were he somehow magically appeared again.

'Are you kidding me?' I muttered before running the opposite direction and into a corridor. I got my Cell phone out of my picked and dialled Fury's Number which I ended up on Webcam with him in his office.

'Claire what are you doing ringing me shouldn't you be on your way.' He said and I just about saw Bruce Banner, Tony stark and Steve Rodgers sitting behind him.

'Well uh I'm kind of in trou-'I was cut off by the English dude shooting his magical staff behind me sending me flying. I picked up my phone while I was on the floor.

'I think that kind of explains that part can you just get me a jet for tonight and one moment.' I stopped talking and ran straight out the emergency exit and down the staircase and out the side door leading into an alley were I hid behind a dumpster.

'Claire what the hell is going on there?'

'There's this guy with a staff and black greasy hair, English accent sort of thing trying to damn well kill me.' I said breathing heavily.

'That's got to be Loki.' I heard Steve say from behind my dad.

'Loki that's his name Loki who the hell is he.' I said.

'I'll explain later there's a jet on its way to the nearest airport. Do you think you can make it there?'

I nodded 'Yeah I think he's gone, he would have magically appeared in front of me by now if he knew where I was but he hasn't. ill see you.' I then hung up on them and got into the nearest taxi.

**I know Loki doesn't have his weird Shakespearean words but I'm not very good at that but you can imagine how he would say it. Please review and tell me what you think also if you have any pairing's you'd like for e.g Claire and Steve or something just tell me and I shall do it.**


	3. Arrival

24 hours later

I got off the Plane and walked into the airport after passing a ton of security I saw Phil and ran up and hugged him hard.

'Hey Philly' I said smiling.

'Claire good to see you. Come on let's get going don't want to waste time' he said walking towards his black car with me following behind' we got into his car and I was starting to get hungry.

'Philly, can we can a maccy D's please I said smiling at him

He sighed 'I'm supposed to take you straight to the hellicarrier'

'can we just go through drive thru we don't have to go into the shop nothing bad can happen if were in the car'

'Fine' I smiled

After a 2 hour drive not including our little stop in maccy D's we finally arrived at the helicarrier were I was met by a load of workers taking me to my room to change. I heard a knock on the door just after I finished putting my cat suit as I call it on.

'Come in' I shouted from the bathroom.

'Claire' I heard Phil call from the living room. I finished brushing my teeth and doing my hair and walked in to see him with a folder in his hand.

'your dad told me to give you this about Loki, he also wants a report about the drug gang and also he wants you in the meeting room asap as the avengers just arrived with loki and there going through plan's and he wants you to go and meet them.' He said and I looked at him and tilted my head.

'He doesn't want me to read this and do the report today along with meeting the avengers all in one day right.' I asked

'no I think he just wants you to read about Loki just for today and do the report in your own time and you better hurry up fury expected you in the meeting room 5 minutes ago and thor loki's brother is here now by the way' he mentions as I walk out with a milkshake in my hand. I walked down the corridors towards the meeting room occasionally saying hi to some people. I walked in and everyone turned to look at me.

'Sorry I'm late.' I said taking a seat next to Tasha.

'Roland' fury said looking at me with a –you're- late look.

'I was talking to Philly don't blame me' I said with a pout. He sighed

'I would like you guys to meet your new member Agent Roland one of our best interrogators and trackers.' He said looking at them he then looked at me 'hopefully you know who you are as coulson did give you the folder to read.'

'what, Phil literally just gave it to me and told me to come straight here so not read yet but really you've been on about this team for almost two years of course I know who they are and while I remember you still owe me an explanation on what the hell happened yesterday 'cause as far as I'm aware I was chased by some physcopath.'

**Hehe decided I would do a short chapter before going out for a while sorry it's mega short but I promise ill make it longer tomorrow.**


End file.
